


If I Could Tell Him [Klance SongFic]

by Arty_101



Series: Klance Song Fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Song: If I Could Tell Her (Dear Evan Hansen), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_101/pseuds/Arty_101
Summary: Keith has been pining after Lance for as long as he can remember. Visting him on the farm is one of his favorite things but it can also overwhelm him and when he decides to take a break Lance sneaks up on him and before he even realizes it he is confessing all of his feelings and using Allura to try and cover his ass but Lance doesn't buy one second of it.: :I remember when we just got back to earth and in an attempt to regain some of his teen years that he lost to space he decided to put indigo streaks in his hair. He thought he looked badass but I thought he looked adorable. And then it just hits me, I gave him exactly what he needed to prove that this isn't what Allura thought or noticed about him because he did this after she died and I am screwed.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669084
Kudos: 17





	If I Could Tell Him [Klance SongFic]

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses and revolves around the lyrics from If I Could Tell Her from Dear Evan Hanson. I did change some of the lyrics so that they would fit a little better with this fanfiction. This has been something I have wanted to do for a while and have decided to make a series for it. For those who don't know the song the lyrics start with 'She thought you were awesome, you know.' and in between some of the lyrics, there are flashbacks and Keith's memories.

**Keith’s Pov.**

Visiting Lance on his farm is one of my favorite things to do but my least favorite at the same time. Don’t get me wrong I welcome any excuse to see the damn idiot but every time I am around him for too long these words threaten to spill over. I have to hold myself back from breaking down and confessing how I feel. I have to stop myself from telling him that the day we rescued Shiro, I did remember him but I was too much of a coward to admit that I knew who he was, that he was the only one I noticed because he shone so bright that I couldn’t help but to notice him. I have to bite my tongue before I can tell him that the reason we fought constantly was because it was easier than letting him in and getting close to him just so that he could leave me.

So that’s why I am here, sitting under a tree far away from the McClain house looking out at a field of Altean flowers, I am taking a break. How he got those flowers to grow here on earth I will never know but there they are. A monument to Allura, his past lover. The flowers are beautiful and Allura was amazing but whenever I look at them I feel a spike of jealousy and it is worse whenever I look at those damn marks on his cheeks, my stomach just drops and is replaced with an empty pit.

“Hey, Keef.”

My head snaps in the direction of his voice, it’s like my thoughts summoned him here somehow. I lift my hand to my chest and rest it over my heart.

“Lance don’t sneak up on a guy like that, you almost gave me a heart attack.”

He chuckles a bit and I scowl at him as he sits down next to me. Our shoulders are barely touching and yet it sends sparks coursing through me, our legs are stretched out in front of us.

“What are you even doing out here Mullet?”

“Taking a break from all the noise.”

“Yeah my family can get a little loud, but hey it wouldn’t be the same without them.”

I smile at that. He’s right, no matter how loud it gets, no matter how much chouse there is, it wouldn’t be the same. Lance wouldn’t be the same without them. We fall into a comfortable silence as we look out over the field.

“You know, they are really beautiful.”

“Huh?”

“The flowers.”

“Yeah, they really are, almost as beautiful as you.”

My eyes go wide, did I just hear him right or is my mind playing tricks on me?

“What was that. I didn’t hear the last part.”

“Almost as beautiful as her

Of course, I heard wrong, I am such an idiot to think he would like me, let alone think I am beautiful in any way. And then it hits me, what if I use Allura to tell him how I feel? Its a stupid idea and not fully formed but before I even realize it the words are falling from my mouth.

“She thought you were awesome, you know?”

“She thought I was awesome? Allura?”

A light airy chuckle escapes me, although it sounds awfully similar to a giggle, why am I doing this again? Is it too late to backtrack and pretend I never said anything? But then once again the words are falling off my lips before I can stop them.

“Definitely.”

“Tell me what she said, please?”

Well, it’s definitely too late to back out now so might as well push forward.

“Well, she said there’s nothing like your smile, sort of subtle and perfect and real.”

I watch from the corner of my eye as a smile starts to form on his lips. All the times I have seen it, all those years in space around that smile and it still makes my stomach do these funny little flips. That simple smile makes me stutter.

“She said you never knew how wonderful that smile could make someone feel.”

And it’s true he was always oblivious to how his smile would lighten my whole mood and make everything seem brighter. He never realized how hard I would fight to make sure he would smile again.

“And she knew whenever you got bored you would draw stars on the inside of your wrist.”

I remember so clearly how he would sit on the observation deck and draw stars onto his wrist when he couldn’t sleep. It eventually became a tradition for me to join him. On the first night, he grabbed my hand and asked what my zodiac sign was and I told him it was Scorpio, although I was rather confused until he drew the constellation on my wrist and I drew the cancer one on his to match. After that, he would always say we were connected through stardust. It would always bring a smile to my face and warm my heart.

“And she noticed that you still fill out the quizzes that they put in those teen magazines.”

He used to sit in the lounge and fill out quizzes he found in magazines from the planets we stopped at. I remember him shouting for joy whenever he got the result he was hoping for or pouting for hours because while the result was correct it wasn’t the one he was after.

“But she kept it all inside her head. What she saw she left unsaid. And though she wanted to she couldn’t talk to you. She couldn’t find the way. But she would always say, if I could tell him, tell him everything I see. If I could tell him how he’s everything to me.”

I dare to look at him out the corner of my eye and although I may be using Allura as a cover I can see that there is suspicion swirling in his eyes. He suspects but he isn’t sure and at this point, I have broken the dam, the words are just pouring out of me.

“But we’re a million worlds apart, and I don’t even know how I would start. If I could tell him.”

“Did she say anything else?”

“A-About you?”

“Nevermind, I don’t really need to know anyway.”

“No, no, just she said so many things, I’m trying to remember the best ones.”

He smiles and nods. The look in his eyes has become more certain, he just needs something to prove that he is right and I am going to end up handing it to him on a silver platter. I look away from his eyes and back out towards the flowers. The stupid flowers that started this whole thing.

“She thought you looked really pretty, uhh, it looked pretty cool when you put indigo streaks in your hair.”

I know that I have pretty much just given myself away because when we just got back to earth after defeating Zarkon, after he had just lost Allura, he decided to dye his hair in an attempt to restore some of the time he lost to be a teen while out in space. He thought he looked badass but I thought he looked adorable.

“And she wondered how you learned to dance like all the rest of the world isn’t there.”

When we used to go to planets for alliances and celebrations he would flirt with every girl in sight until one agreed to dance with him, and then the one time when he got shot down by everyone he came and asked me. I accepted, albeit a little flustered, and he looked so focused on me that the rest of the world just melted away. All I could see was his eyes that were always churning and mixing, it was like looking at the ocean. It ended far to soon and he never asked again but I always help that memory close to my heart.

“But she kept it all inside her head, what she saw she left unsaid. If I could tell him, how he’s everything to me.”

Then in sync, as if he was reading my mind and knew the exact words that would come out of my mouth,- “But we’re a million worlds apart.”

I turn to look him dead in the eyes for the next part because even though I am about to confirm everything he is thinking, I have never backed down before and now will be no different. His eyes are a swirling mix of adoration and anticipation.

“And I don’t know how I would even start if I could tell you if I could tell you but what do you do when there’s this great divide?’

Then he is talking, it seems like he is almost talking to himself but he is looking me straight in the eye, I know he is talking to me.

“You just seem so far away.”

“And what do you do when the distance is too wide?”

“You think I don’t know anything.”

“And how do I say I love you?”

He goes silent and his eyes go wide in surprise. My brain is saying shut up, backtrack, stop but it’s no longer in control and the words are spilling over. I lift my hands to the sides of his face, my index finger under his ear and my thumb brushing his cheeks.

“I love you, I love you, I love you.”

It’s like a chant on my lips and I mean it. I let my hands slip down onto his shoulders and then down his arms to his wrists. His eyes never leave mine.

“But we’re a million worlds apart and I don’t know how I would even start. If I could tell you how you are everything yo me.”

He is silent for a moment and I fear that I have drastically overstepped, maybe I should have stopped when I had the chance, but then his face changes. The surprise is still there but the adoration has come back. He moves his hands so that our fingers are interlocked.

“I love you to you, idiot.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really Mullet. I really wish you would have told me sooner because we could have been doing a lot more of this.”

For a moment I am confused, does he mean me having a mini panic attack over confessing and using Allura to do it, but then he leans in and our lips meet. His lips are soft and skilled, just how I always imagined them to be. The kiss ends far too quickly and I pull him back by his neck.  
“I am such an idiot.”

“Yes you are Mullet, but you are my idiot. But we will just have to make up for the lost time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to the original video that inspired me to write this fanfiction. It was done by pdyvva on Tumblr, you guys should definitely check them out, they are an amazing artist and I am in love with their stuff.
> 
> https://youtu.be/-HFoiX8u3tU


End file.
